1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temporary needle holder. In more particular, the present invention relates to a temporary needle holder having a lateral needle holder aperture.
2. Background and Relevant Art
In recent years, increased attention has been directed by medical practitioners and the medical community as a whole to blood borne illnesses and infections. The potential for the transmission of blood borne illnesses from patients to practitioners has heightened the awareness of safety standards to protect against inadvertent practitioner infection. A variety of new safety practices and regulations have been developed dictating procedures to be followed before, during, and after surgery as well as during the routine care of patients. For example, special procedures and cautions are recommended and/or required for interactions with patients involving bodily fluids, the handling of medical apparatus that have been utilized in connection with the bodily fluids of patients; and for the disposal of bodily fluids and other biological materials.
As a part of the new safety emphasis with regard to blood borne illnesses and infections, particular attention has been directed to the handling of needles, trocars, or other “sharps.” Such sharps have been a subject of increased focus due to the potential for accidental puncture of the practitioner's skin and transmission of disease to the practitioner. A number of devices have been developed to protect against accidental punctures while utilizing sharps. For example, self-deploying needle shields, which can be readily actuated with limited risk of inadvertent puncturing of a practitioner, have been provided on a number of needles and other trocar type apparatus. Specialized depositories for the receipt and containment of used needles have also been developed which provide for safe and simple disposition of sharps.
Another type of device which has been developed to prevent needle sticks or other punctures of a practitioner are temporary needle holders. Such temporary needle holders are adapted to be utilized in a surgical field for holding a needle or other sharp implement that has been utilized or is intermittently utilized during the course of the procedure. Such temporary needle holders typically have a needle holder field in which the needles can be inserted while they are not being used. The temporary needle holder provides a location for the holding of needles that are not being utilized, such that the needles are not left on the surgical surface in a manner that they may inadvertently stick or puncture the skin of a practitioner during the course of the procedure.
Typically, such temporary needle holders are configured to be fairly small. Smaller temporary needle holders are typically desired due to surgical surface ergonomics and the fact that a limited number of needles are typically utilized in a procedure. For example, typically the number and types of surgical tools, implements, and containers placed in the surgical field for use during the procedure are sufficient that a limited amount of space is available for each apparatus. Due to the limited number of needles that are utilized in typical procedures, a fairly small temporary needle holder is sufficient to hold the number of needles needed during the procedure. Because a fairly small number of needles are typically utilized and the size requirements for additional needles are quite minimal, a larger unit is typically inefficient due to unused space on the needle holder field. Elimination of unused space on the needle holder field typically creates greater efficiencies in usage of materials, storage/shipping size, and per unit weight.
One problem associated with such smaller and/or lighter devices, is that where a practitioner is utilizing a larger needle and syringe combination or where the syringe is still partially filled with fluid, placement of the needle and syringe in the temporary needle holder can result in disadvantageous tipping of the temporary needle holder. Not only can such tipping be unpredictable, but the tipping can make it difficult to utilize the temporary needle holder and the needles and/or syringes positioned therein during the course of the procedure. Additionally, tipping of a partially filled syringe can result in turbulence in the contents of the syringe that may introduce air bubbles into the syringe. As a result, valuable surgical time may be consumed de-bubbling the syringe in preparation for injection of the contents of the syringe into the patient.